Lost and Hard Times
by IRL01
Summary: For those who have read Second chances, this is the new edited and more planned out version of Happy and Mia. Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

**For those who have read Second chances, this is the new edited and more planned out version of Happy and Mia.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones.**

June 2009 (fourteen months stint)

Mia sat nervously in the visitors room preying that the hour would tick by fast so she could get the hell out of there. As the buzzer indicating the inmates being released rang out and she couldn't help but hold her breath. Her leg was bouncing up and down and her finger nails were digging into her leg trying to force herself to stop the movement but she just couldn't.

Her eyes stayed fixed on the opened envelope not wanting to meet his dark eyes as he approached her.

"Ever heard of winter sweaters and track pants and shit?" He growled out. Mia wore a loose tank top revealing the swells of her perfect tits along with tight fitting dark blue skinny jeans and a simple leather jacket. She wore her hair out just how he loved it and she had minimal make up on. "This is a prison and you choose that" he stated waving his hand at her chosen outfit.

"Get over yourself. I wear this shit everyday thank you very much and it's the middle of summer" she stated simply. She stood meeting his cold hard glare and watched as he looked around the room to see all the other inmates conversing with their visitors. The guards stood watching carefully and he spotted a few checking her out.

"Well next fucking time come dressed like I won't wanna jump you. Sweat pants and your grandmothers knitted cardigan will do just fine" he growled but he couldn't help that he was turned on.

She couldn't help the smirk that played on her face before she quickly shut those thoughts down. "Great to see you still care" she spat out.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me what I want?" He asked ignoring her snide comment. Out of habit he cast his eyes around the room for a second time in ten seconds noticing everyone was still the same.

"I'm not sure you could handle yourself Hap" she stated with a knowing grin and stood closing the distance between them. Her arms went around his shoulders and his arms flew around her waist pulling her close. He inhaled her familiar apricot body wash and shampoo and growled lowly.

"How's this place treating you?" She asked in concern.

"Like shit. Shit food, shit company. Nothing but the usual. Why are you here Mia?" He asked cutting to the chase. "I've been in here thirteen months and only now you decide to show up? Did you get my letters? Phone calls?" He asked low enough so prying ears couldn't hear him.

"Every single one of them" she stated with a sigh. "I haven't read any of them Hap and there's a reason why I won't."

"Why's that…"

"What happens when you get out Hap? You go back to Tacoma? Wanna try and patch this shit up cause I'll tell you this… I come with baggage and you probably won't like it." Her eyes drifted from his deep dark ones and flew back to her envelope.

"Don't live in Tacoma anymore and what baggage would that be?"

She wasn't shocked to hear he didn't live in Tacoma cause her parents had often chimed out that a certain someone didn't live there anymore.

Instead of answering him first, she thought it would be better to explain first. "The one time you come and see me was hard on me Hap. You show up after how long and you fuck me. I felt you used me and I hated that…" Mia confessed causing Haply to tense. Glancing around the room again he held his jaw tight as she continued. "That night, I thought you had forgiven me. I thought we were gonna…" She stopped herself shaking those thoughts from her head. "Then I find out by your mother that you got locked up and I never felt so used in my entire life. How could you do that to me Hap?"

Mia held the tears back as she waited for him to answer. She could see his brain working to answer her.

"Never meant to make you feel that way babe…" He rasped out softly. "Needed to feel."

"What? Some kind of humanity keeping you stuck to the ground?" She scoffed. "The least you could've done was fucking tell me you were getting locked up the next day" Mia stated as she stood. Reaching for her hand bag, she threw it over her shoulder and pushed the envelope towards him. "I hate you, you selfish pathetic asshole. If I could take back one thing in my life it would be meeting you" Mia sobbed out. Happy sat silently stewing in his own anger and watched as she took her exit.

-o0o-

Mia didn't know what overcame her back there but she just needed the cold burning taste of something vile entering her body to make her feel as human as possible. She had no doubts that he would throw her shit away and that he would be kicking himself for how he treated her but she couldn't give two shits. She both hated and loved Happy Lowman.

-o0o-

After being released, Happy still hadn't read the shit Mia had given him. Instead he found himself tucking it away into his pocket kutte for safe keeping. He knew after her visit that he was cutting all ties with her. Having been handed his own sentence of not being in her life, he thought it was better to throw himself into the club which is what he did from the get go. He loved his club and did anything for his brothers which included jail time. He wouldn't change how his life turned out and not even for the woman he loved.

 **AN. I hope this makes a little sense like it does to me because when I reread through the original Second Chances, I honestly didn't like how I wrote it so here is the beginning of this version and I'm sorry for all the mixed idea's but this is where I begin the Happy/Mia and Jax/Tara story.**

 **I will keep updating the original as well as this one and also the four stories I have going in total which shouldn't be too hard on me. My sister helps me with some parts of my stories which is a big help.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. This is a heads up for now, this chapter is a filler chapter just to pass the time jump.

January 2010

After the long stint Happy had pulled in Stockton, Julia was glad to have him home, even if it was just for a few hours. It wasn't as if he had served a longer sentence this time around but just knowing he was on the outside and safe, she was happy he was okay.

Her health seemed to be getting better and the last round of chemo was doing her wonders. After many months of battling early stage breast cancer which had been detected not long after her fiftieth birthday, the docs had found the sickness early so it was treatable. Julia was able to work around her everyday routine before she was feeling herself again.

She had kept in regular contact with her ex daughter in law who she would still call mija and would always drop by to help her out.

It wasn't until Mia had moved to be closer to her when Happy was doing his time did she find out that she was an expecting mother to be. Julia was over the moon for her but she couldn't help the sadness that lurked behind her eyes when Mia had told her and hadn't mentioned who the father was.

Still though, she treated Mia with no less love than before and she even treated the baby as her grandchild. When Mia dropped by her house one day when she was six months pregnant full of hormones and emotionally exhausted, she confessed to Julia who the father was along with spilling why it took her so long to say anything. She had explained how she ended up pregnant in which set Julia on a need to kill her son.

She hadn't raised her son to be such a cruel and volatile man which she just knew he inherited from his father. Happy's father Anton used to treat her like how Mia described Happy treating her and she couldn't help the regret she felt in that moment.

The day Mia confessed to her who the father was, Julia couldn't help but want to protect her daughter in law from the man her son was. As much as Julia loved her only son, she would do her damn best to keep her daughter in law away from him.

Whenever he dropped by with her medical supplies she thanked him like the appreciative mother she was and always swallowed the lump in her throat whenever she thought of Mia and her granddaughter. She couldn't help but see the betrayal in what she was silently doing to him but at the end of the day it was Happy who lost knowing deep down that her son lived a dangerous life.

It didn't help when he informed her that he was gonna be dropping by a lot more then because they had a few runs coming heading south and she found lying growing harder every single time he visited.

-o0o-

Lee and the whole club welcomed their new addition to the family the moment Mia told them about being pregnant and of course she kept her baby daddy a secret. It was no ones business but her own when it came down to it.

Both her parents along with the guys kept nagging her about it but her lips were completely sealed.

The first time Mia took her daughter to Tacoma, everyone had their fix of baby loving to which Mia loved. Kids honestly brought the best out of all the guys she thought of and called uncles. After laying down roots in Bakersfield not so far from Julia's, Mia had always come back home to visit her family and she always loved spending time with them.

Whenever she did visit, one member would always just have to bring the Happy subject up which left a cold saw on the edge of her lips. She hated him with a passion now but the one thing she wouldn't ever take back her time with him was the baby that she always laid to rest at night and woke up to in the early hours of the mornings. Nothing could pass her happiness when her daughter graced her life every single day.

-o0o-

Whenever she drove home from Tacoma she would always stop in Charming to see her best friend Tara who surprisingly had a baby the same time as she did. They had a few play dates over the years and caught up on each other's lives, how Tara took to her pregnancy and how Mia took to hers. They knew the struggles of pregnancy hormones and fitting into clothes they just couldn't anymore to how they raised their children.

Tara always nagged about Mia moving to Charming but it always turned her down saying she loved her job where she was and that her mother in law needed her being sick and all and in the end Tara seemed to realize she was fighting a loosing battle.

Mia wasn't surprised that Gemma always gave her the cold shoulder whenever she stopped by which Mia met with the same idea of giving it right back to the queen.

In all honesty, Mia hated Gemma. There was never a brighter day that she didn't. Gemma hated how she could corrupt Tara so easily making sure the young girl who held her sons heart always knew she where she stood in the old lady life and how she forced Tara to try and love the club but at the same time, Gemma both loved and hated that when the three were teenagers.

Deep down Gemma always knew her son was far too invested in his and Tara's relationship which had her hating Mia and Tara. She hated both teenage Mia and Tara because they hurt her son. Actually, they broke him completely causing her to put walls up around her son in the fierce and protective way she only knew how. It was as if the two were both positive and negative protons that just wouldn't connect and the feeling was obviously mutual.

Gemma never mentioned to anyone that she visited to which Mia was slightly thankful for, not that she'd admit it to her face.

Mia also knew Happy had patched SAMCRO and was still the club enforcer and she couldn't help but know in her heart, deep down that he loved doing what he did. It didn't make her hate him any less though because she loved him with everything that she was, again, not that she'd admit that to anyone much less the man in question herself.

End of 2011

Tara knew the life she lived was one she had to grow to love. If her heart wasn't in it then she couldn't survive being the old lady her old man needed her to be. When Tara confided in her best friend about the tragedy with her hand then a hint about the letters Maureen Ashby had packed in Jax's bags Mia couldn't help but force Tara to stay with Jax knowing she was wanting out then and here.

Tara stuck by her old man after that which worked great until trouble started arising with Gemma. First the need to possess her son and grandsons lives became her daily mission after Jax took over the gavel. Then the need to be glued to their side overcame the elder woman along with dictating what Jax did and how Tara parented her sons.

With Tara pushing Gemma back, she took to alcohol and weed as a means of filling what she was loosing and Tara could tell she was loosing sight of herself. Jax had talked her into giving Gemma a chance and when a solution came to mind, it was gone just as fast.

Tara had put her trust into Gemma when she asked if she wanted to watch the boys for the weekend ending in a tragic road side accident.

Mia had always given such great advice when Tara was in need of it which kept Tara at her husbands side. They managed to work things out with the club, she still wasn't happy with Gemma but occasionally let her play grandma when she felt it was necessary, although she held Gemma at arms length knowing she could change in an instant.

 **AN. This isn't a great chapter and although I'm a 19 year old, I would never do this to my kids and this was one of the only ways I could see Julia not telling her son about his daughter. The reasons will soon explain itself in upcoming chapters. I'm sorry if you think that is a poor excuse because I know deep down, Happy's mother wouldn't take to any of that bullshit. She would force her sons baby mama to tell her son the truth the moment she found out herself.**

 **The little insight of Mia hating Gemma explains a little and we see Mia trying to support Tara with her battles of wanting out of the life.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years, Gemma showed no love in giving JT what he always wanted. A daughter. She hated the thought of having one for two reason. One. She always thought girls were brats that needed drowning by their mothers and two. Part of her had doubts about even bearing another child knowing with her family gene, there was always that off chance that her next child would have the same heart defect as her and her two boys and she couldn't risk the loss if something ever happened to it.

1989

"Uncle John" Mia shrieked breaking out in a fit of giggles as JT scooped her up in his strong arms.

"A-ha baby girl" JT replied with a massive ear to ear grin as he spun her around. There was no love lost on JT's part.

He and Gemma not loved Mia like she was theirs. All the club kids were loved by the president and his old lady but Mia was special. After Mia was born prematurely with the risk of potential death for the infant caused by a fatal car accident that left Mia an orphan. Lucy had taken her in much to JT's dismay. It was clear he wanted Mia but she was fine with her aunt and uncle taking her in as their own.

Lucy was the elder sister of Mia's birth mother. The two sisters along with Gemma grew up in the small town of Charming as best friends before they all ran away, coming back when the club began.

The Sons pulled together to help Lucy through her grief stricken period. JT and Lenny the pimp _who started the Tacoma charter_ helped her through her pain. Of course though, back then Lee had been a new member at the time but his status in the club hadn't faltered on the founding members side.

"John Teller you put that little girl down right this instant" Gemma barked out cutting all fun and interaction between her husband and the Tacoma princess. Gemma grinned wickedly towards Mia and kissed her cheek. "Hey baby girl where's mama?"

"Mama's outside with Skip and Chad helping her bring in food" Mia declared "where's Tara and Tommy?" She asked full of excitement.

Even though she lived in Tacoma, JT always asked for her over the school breaks so she stayed with them more times than she could count and as for Tara?

Tara's father Terry Knowles had been employed by JT working as a mechanic for Teller-Morrow automotive. He'd been working there for as long as anyone could remember, so when Mia came down to visit they were always hanging out. She grew close with Jax and Opie but Tara and Thomas were her best friends. They always wrote back and forth letters updating each other in their lives as often as they could and every time Mia was down from visiting, she would always make it a habit to spend every waking minute with Tara and Thomas. Their bond was nothing any of the members of SAMCRO had ever seen it was that strong.

"In the treehouse honey. Don't go falling out of the tree this time please Mia. You almost gave me a heart attack the last time" Gemma said just as Lucy stepped over the threshold of the Teller home.

"Now now Gem, don't jinx it" Lucy stated in somewhat fear knowing her daughter was clumsy when it came to playing outside. She lost count in how many times Mia had broken her arm or leg it.

Gemma bit the inside of her cheek and motioned towards the backyard. "Go on Mia girl" Gemma dismissed.

Ever since Mia had been born she loved Gemma and JT like second parents.

The year of 1990

After the death of Thomas Teller, Mia slowly stopped visiting Charming. If it wasn't for the fact that she missed her best friend, JT and Gemma then she wouldn't ever show her face around the small town again.

Mia saw the change in both JT and Gemma. She tried not to see it but it was just too easy not to get caught up in it. Gemma started treating Mia differently, as if she was closing herself off in not letting anyone into her heart. She was kept at arms length with queen bee and JT was just as bad.

Every time she was down visiting she could see the walls JT had built for his own sake. She never saw the same light she always had whenever he scooped her up in a bone crushing hug. That was cut with a simple hello and a kiss on the cheek before he disappeared into his office, out of the house or he simply never appeared if he knew she was in town.

The year of 1993

"I'm sorry aunt Gemma" Mia cried as she clung to the new widow. Gemma's breath caught in her throat when Mia clung a little longer. The clubhouse was packed to the max. Everyone had come to pay tribute to the fallen mother charter clubs president and founding member. Gemma couldn't help but feel partially broken.

Guilt was eating away at her with having had her husband taken out by the man she was having an affair with but she hastily buried those feelings down for the sake of her only living son. She could only pat the thirteen year old before she pulled her away.

"Tara is out the back with the boys. Why don't you go play with them" Gemma asked politely. "My son would definitely need you honey" she clarified.

"You sure aunt Gem?"

"I'm sure. Go on Mia." Mia's sad smile faltered some. Her nickname that Tommy named her with had been lost on her ears ever since Tommy had died. Gemma and JT both stopped calling her Mia girl. She lowered her head and headed out back to find Jax, Opie and Tara sitting in silence. Tara and Opie tried helping Jax but Mia could see him pushing them away.

It pained her to see Jax going through a hard time in his life. First his little brother then his fathers death. There was nothing more that she could do.

A few months after JT's death

Not long after the death of the founding member, the Gemma Mia knew had long since vanished. Gemma wasn't the loving person towards her like she was before JT had died or since before Thomas died for that matter. Mia just had that feeling as if she wasn't wanted around Charming anymore and Gemma showed no care in the world about it.

For some reason when Tara had told her about Gemma and Clay getting together she didn't like it a single bit which explained her change a lot. Gemma became this closed off woman with a need to possess her sons life, she used the death of her late son and husband as a means of building the protective and powerful wall she had built up for herself and her family.

Bounding into the soon to be hyphenated last name of the Teller-Morrow house, Mia saw red. All she saw was disrespect for the man she loved like a father.

A smile that Mia used to love from the SAMCRO matriarch was now replaced with a gruff, angry looking stuck up bitch kinda one. Her hand was placed on her hip which was cocked out to the side looking all Gemma while her other hand tapped mockingly on the counter top.

"What are you doing here?" She asked condescendingly.

"It's the break of fall Gem. I came to see you as always" Mia stated dumbly pulling her saddle bag from her shoulders. "Did you forget?"

"No. Thought you wouldn't bother considering my husband is no longer here" Gemma stated simply causing Mia's mouth to hit the floor. The anger had subsided some which was now replaced with hurt and Gemma swallowed the sorrow she was feeling for the young girl.

"Look Mia there's some shit going on here. I can't have you here these holidays. You should've called first. You can stay tonight, I'll book you a ticket out of Charming first thing tomorrow" Gemma stated as if nothing had ever happened before turning back to peeling some potatoes.

"But-" she stuttered out in complete shock and failing to mention that her mother and brothers were down here with her instead of her usual, coming down by herself. Instead of anything else being said, Mia glared at Gemma as she worked her way around the kitchen and couldn't help but notice that she looked nothing like the part of a grieving wife and every bit of the biker bitch she was.

Gemma had always loved Mia but knowing her husband wanted her from the moment she was born made her hate herself more. She wanted Mia too but with how close Jax and she were in age, she just couldn't handle that shit and now, seeing as she's lost her family she couldn't afford to open it up with the one girl she wanted. It forced her to put her foot down of even thinking mothering Mia was a good idea which brought up her intentions of turning her back on the young girl. As much as Gemma was all about family, she couldn't help how she felt somewhat jealous for the thirteen year old.

Nothing else needed to be said as she barreled towards the stairs heading straight for Jax's room. Without knocking she shoved the door open coming face to face with Jax forcing himself on Tara on the bed.

"Get the fuck off her" Mia screamed as she saw Tara trying to shove Jax back. Jax stumbled back in shock and looked from Tara to Mia then back again. Seeing what his intentions were had him shuffling out of the room swiftly.

"Shit… Tara I'm sorry" he rasped. Hoping he hadn't ruined their friendship and what could've been, he backed out of his room, storming down the stairs and out of the house having no interest in what Gemma was yelling after him about.

"He… He didn't mean that" Tara exclaimed fixing her button up blouse that revealed the swells of her barely there breasts that he managed to grasp. "He's angry at her… It wasn't what-"

"Don't try and defend him Tara. He was about to-" Mia couldn't say the words as she pulled Tara in for a hug.

"No he wasn't. That's not him" Tara denied knowing full well what the SAMCRO Prince was like. He fucked everything with two sets of lips since he first discovered what a pussy was.

"Yeah, right" before she could say anything else, they met a fuming Gemma in Jax's doorway.

"What the hell happened in here? Where's Jax gone?" Gemma asked.

Suddenly the anger was replacing all emotions Mia felt in that moment and she stood. "Well if you hadn't been paying attention to your new old man then maybe you'd see with your own eyes how much your fucking Jax up" Mia declared. She had never sworn at Gemma before but it felt good seeing the look of hate Gemma had for the young girl.

"Don't you talk like that to me or tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing with my son. When you have kids of your own then you can tell me all about it and you have no idea what's going on here" Gemma spat out.

"Fuck you. Where's the respect in being John Tellers old lady? His wife? Where the hell is the respect in keeping your legs closed. He's not even cold yet and your fucking his brother" Mia spat out. "Or was it when he was still alive that you fucked that asshole" Mia asked. She hated Clay with a passion. Something about him always rubbed her the wrong way and she could now see why.

She felt the wind leave her breath feeling slightly unstable for a moment as if she had been slapped in the face. Except, that feeling felt far too real to Mia. Her face had turned from the impact of the hand and the sound of the action rang out in her ear.

"You wouldn't know anything about respect young lady. If it wasn't for Lee or Lucy taking you in then you'd be exactly where your mother was. Living and using your body for nothing but money to get a good $20 rush" Gemma declared in anger. She towered over the little girl she'd just hit and she waited to make eye contact before she said anything else.

The look of hurt in Mia's eyes didn't stop her from spewing hateful and vicious words.

"Your nothing but the orphaned child they felt they had to take in" Gemma exclaimed and it looked as if Mia finally let a tear spring to her eyes.

"Orphaned?" Mia stuttered out. She had no knowledge of ever being an orphaned child which Gemma just spilt the beans on. "Are you saying-" she drifted off looking up with glistening eyes.

Gemma furrowed her brows having only caught on with what she said "what? Don't act too surprised Mia. You look nothing like your brothers" Gemma stated simply.

For a thirteen year old girl who looked up to the woman standing before her, she couldn't help but hate her for everything that had happened. For Thomas dying… For JT dying… For moving on so fast and for completely shitting on her husbands name altogether. She couldn't help but feel completely shattered in this very moment having found out that she wasn't the birth daughter of her parents. Well, the only parents she's ever known whose shown her love and affection since she can think far back enough. The perfect world she lived in was nothing but hurtful and full of lies.

Before anyone could see anything coming, Gemma was being flung into the door of Jax's room causing Mia to tumble back to avoid involving herself.

"You bitch" Lucy roared pulling Gemma back to look her in the eye. "You know as well as I do that me and her father weren't forced to take her on. Hell, you and JT wanted to. If this is some sick way of getting back at him then take it up with someone else and not a 13 year old girl, much less my 13 year old girl. You need to shape up how you are towards Jax and even though I'm happy for you moving on, a little early at that but I am, never bring my daughter into something because she's the easiest thing to aim your anger at. You understand me Gemma?" Lucy growled out.

Gemma furrowed her brow as if saying -who the hell do you think your talking to- but Lucy caught on too fast. "Do you hear me?" She demanded holding her on the side of her shirt. With a nod Lucy held a little longer before her eyes lingered to the crow tattooed on her left breast. "I don't even recognize you anymore. When your ready, I expect an apology. Face to face. My daughter will never be coming back here again" Lucy exclaimed as she reached a hand out for Tara to take.

"Come on girls. This old lady needs some girly loving and I know you both do too" Lucy stated.

-o0o-

A few days had past since the Gemma and Mia incident. With permission from Terry, Tara was able to spend the rest of the break up north. Mia had closed herself off from everyone but Tara. In Mia's head, she knew nobody knew the pain she was suffering. Lucy tried consulting her… Her father the same but all she wanted was Tara.

With only saying little to no words to her parents, she started opening up after a week but the subject was still a sore spot for her.

 **AN. So now we see a little darker side of the younger Mia towards the SAMCRO matriarch explaining why Gemma hates Mia *which btw I feel really disrespectful about*. Gemma feels envious towards Mia and hates that instead of mothering Mia herself, she was handed to her aunt Lucy and what a way she was told she wasn't her parents biological daughter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones.**

April 16, 2012

"Mama where we going?" Three year old Olivia Lowman asked as she peered up into the rearview mirror to meet her mothers gaze.

"I'm taking you to see abuela _grandmother_ for the week baby girl" Mia answered with a chuckle when Livy cheered in excitement. She loved visit Julia, especially if she had sleepovers. She was still clueless as to what went on around her but she knew her mother and grandmother both loved and protected her to no ends.

Often Mia would catch Livy looking at her friends from daycare as they got picked up from their father or both parents and it sent an arrow through her heart. Knowing full well that her last interaction with Livy's father didn't go down as well and figuring that after all this time he hadn't sought her out told her everything she needed to know. He didn't want to be apart of their family and it broke her heart all the more.

Well, there was a male figure in their life but Mia was quite clear she didn't want Livy to call anything but his name. Austin was good with that but he had a darker side to him that Mia never wanted Livy to see.

Pulling into Julia's driveway she got out and helped Livy out who ran full speed for the front door as she got the few bags she had packed Livy.

"Hola mija" Julia rasped softly after kissing her granddaughter all up.

"Hey Jules I'm sorry to spring this on you. Your okay to watch her right?" Mia asked nervously.

"I am mija and what have I told you about calling me by my name. You birthed out my only granddaughter and not to mention you hold my sons heart still" Julia clearly stated much like all the other times she has. Mia still didn't feel comfortable calling Julia ma after she and Happy split long ago and telling the news that she was in a relationship with another man but she would often find herself saying it just to keep her happy and to stop with the explanation.

"Great. Thanks then ma. I don't know how long I'll be gone for but I'm hoping it won't be that long" Mia confessed.

"Are you short on time or can I get something down your throat before you have to leave?"

Mia glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled softly. "I would kill for a chocolate chip cookie that I can smell." Mia always loved Julia's baking and she was an even greater cook.

"Good then why don't you take Livy's things to the room and I'll have a few things dished out for you."

After putting everything in Livy's room, Livy couldn't help but glance at the photos on the tall boy that she always caught herself looking at far too long.

A few photos of herself with Happy, Happy alone and Happy with Julia and Julia with Happy. She spotted the few baby photos of Happy alone and the ones she had given Julia of Livy.

"Mija, your snacks are ready. What's taking you so long?" Julia yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit" she huffed out and made her way out of the room. "Sorry. I was just checking to see I had everything Livy needed. This looks divine ma I hope you didn't go through all this trouble for me."

"You know I would Mia. Sit down in here or eat outside?"

At hearing a loud bark rip through the air Mia grinned. "Outside. I wanna see my main man" Mia stated simply. She helped Julia carry everything outside and placed them on the picnic table under the tree before she walked up to her excited dog where Livy sat playing with him. "Hello my boy… How've you been…" Mia asked as she kneeled down. Licking Mia's face, she couldn't help the bright smile that graced her. "Mm I bet buster."

"Mama" Livy whined when Busta started licking her face again.

"Busta, stop" she ordered. The fierce but loving pit bull stopped immediately "sit" again he did as he was told and lowered his head over his stretched out legs. "Good boy" she cheered and petted his head before heading over to the hose and washing her hands.

"What's gonna happen when you move mija?"

"Honestly ma? I have no idea. All I want is to get away from the bullshit that I created in the first place."

Julia hmphed at that comment to which Mia ignored. "It wouldn't have to happen that way if you just told my son baby" Julia confessed causing Mia to sigh deeply.

"Ma, I've already been over this-"

"Yeah yeah. Your with another man now but that doesn't stop me from bringing up my son. He still hasn't had the balls to read those letters but he would protect you no matter what."

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take Julia. He has obviously given up on us and so have I. Hell, it's been three years since I last saw him and he hasn't given a shit. Excuse my language but I don't think he has any right to knowing me and my daughter."

Julia sighed sadly. Tears welled in her eyes actually and she wasn't afraid to show her hurt causing Mia to feel like shit.

"I'm sorry Mia. You he's my son still and I love you like a daughter. I'm only thinking of yours and Olivia's safety here that's all."

"I'm fine Julia. Honestly, there's no need to hide from him anymore he hasn't been around since I filed the restraining order against him" Mia confessed but it still worried Julia.

"Eat up honey. You've got a long trip ahead of you. Do you want me to pack a few snacks?"

"No thanks ma. I'll be fine."

-o0o-

Mia made sure Julia had everything she needed to make sure she would get on the plane with her granddaughter in a few days and made her way to the airport wanting to get home in less than two days. She managed the two hour flight with no sweat.

It was almost 7pm by the time she made it back to her parents home and she smiled to herself. Parking up in their driveway, she couldn't wait to surprise them. Most of the club seemed to be inside which made her excited all the more. Wasting no time in closing the distance between herself and the front door, she pulled the door open and stepped over the threshold.

Shrugging out of her jacket and inhaled the home cooked meal her mother seemed to be cooking up. Peaking into the kitchen, her smile grew when she spotted the few old lady's helping her mother.

"Surprise" she cheered catching everyone off guard as they jumped in shock.

"Mia?" Her mother Lucy cheered wasting no time crossing her openly large kitchen. "Oh god baby girl. What a lovely surprise. Where's my granddaughter" Lucy beamed. She held Mia with strong arms as a bright smile plastered her face. "And brings you all the way to Tacoma?"

"Livy's spending time with hr other grandmother and I thought I'd just drop by. Surprise everyone, hey Mel" Mia said as she hugged Bowie's old lady.

"That's nice. Is she coming here though?"

"Yeah. In a few days."

"Great. I need some nana loving."

Passing every other old lady in the kitchen she was surprised the guys hadn't heard all their screaming and furrowed her brow. "Where are the guys?" She asked with a knowing grin.

"Outside hitting up the grill, and the kids are swimming before dinner time, why don't you take that case of beer for them? I was supposed to refill the fridge outside."

"Okay just as long as you don't need my help."

"Everything's covered baby girl, your father would be happy to see you" Lucy explained.

With a few more words to her mothers friends, she headed through the French doors in the dining area and calculated where everyone was. Placing the case of beer she on the ground, she leaned against the doorway and smiled. Her father was cooking up a storm with her brother Skip with her best friend at his side. Bowie was with his daughters in the pool with Donut. Lorca was chilling under the in shade sitting on a lawn chair with Jessie who Mia remembered was a prospect the last time she came up which meant he made it through his prospecting years. As her eyes continued to skim her parents backyard, she caught a glimpse of her other brother Chad with Chip and Dom and a last figure she couldn't quite make out before she got the fright of her life.

She felt the air leave her throat, her feet pick up off the ground and her surroundings being spun around before she felt arms putting her down.

"Jesus Christ Kozic you sure know how to scare a girl."

Kozic grinned from ear to ear when he pulled Mia in for a proper hug. "Sorry Mia girl but I just couldn't resist. Why are you waiting in here for? The parties outside" Kozic stated draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Shit koz I wouldn't do that if I were you" Mel chuckled knowingly causing Kozic to remove his arm from her as Mia furrowed her brows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped slightly.

"Nothing" Mel shrugged, ignoring the comment all together if this was how she was gonna react. "Actually" she began, changing her mind at the last second. "You should probably wanna heads up first. Haps here and this idiot is digging himself a hole" she stated simply causing Mia to swiftly recheck the backyard. Her eyes finally crossed those of her ex and she gasped in shock.

"Too late to run now Mia girl. Lorca and your dad have seen you already" Kozic whispered as he held Mia from walking back inside. "I've got the beers. Go say hi" he pushed her out the door and grinned.

"Jesus baby girl what the hell are you doing here?" Her father asked in the same shocked expression as her mother had.

"This is home right?" Mia stated.

"It is baby girl" kissing her crown, he held a while longer. After a moment, he felt Mia chuckling in his arms. "What's so funny?"

"Dad the sausages are burning."

"Shit" he spat under his breath causing Mia and Hannah to abruptly laugh.

"Hey Hans, Skip" Mia greeted hugging both her brother and best friend.

"Look at you baby girl. Where has the fucking time gone?" Skip asked with a smirk.

"Shut up asshole. I'm gonna go say hi to everyone else" Mia stated. Kissing both once again, she made her rounds.

Happy sat in shock the second he heard that distinct laugh freezing up when he heard her soft voice coming closer. Suddenly the weight of the envelope she had given him felt heavy in his kutte.

He sat in silence as she greeted his brothers around him before she stopped short. "Hap" she stated sharply then turned swiftly on her heel heading in the opposite direction with Chad draping an arm over her shoulder.

"Cold shoulder from your own old lady. Man that's gotta hurt" Lorca stated taking a sip of his beer. The cold hard glare from his brother told him he just put his foot in it but he couldn't help the chuckle that ripped out from his throat.

"Fuck up asshole" Happy growled out before he stood, taking his leave and ignoring everyone who was stopping him.

Draping a leg over his dyna, he started it up and ripped out of the driveway in anger. He couldn't stand to be in the same room as she and he was gonna do anything he could to steer clear of her.

The whole club was happy to see Mia back and asked her why she was visiting and what she was doing, the list of questions was endless but she answered all of them. Her parents and brothers were extremely happy to see her.

"Why didn't you bring Livy with you?" Chad asked out of the blue.

"Whose Livy? You swinging the other way now baby girl? I remember you experiencing the same sex back in high school" Donut asked with a raised brow.

"No. Livy, Olivia is my daughter" she confessed causing half the knives and forks to drop from everyone's hands along with the food or water they in took.

"Olivia? Daughter?" Bowie asked in confusion. "What the hell? How come we didn't know about her? How old is she?"

"I didn't tell anyone but my parents and brothers. Reason being was because I know what you'd all think of me and she's three. Four in a few months actually."

"Well someone's been a secret queen. I thought we were family" Lorca asked honestly hurt by her confession.

"I'm sorry guys. You can all meet her when she comes up with her other grandmother. We're gonna be staying at my old house for a bit seeing as Hap and I never sold it" Mia stated casually. Silence continued to fill the outdoor area causing Mia to bite on her bottom lip. "What?" She asked curiously. Looking around the table she could see everyone hiding her from something.

"Mia, Happy's gonna be staying there for a few weeks. The club is in it and he needs to be here. There's a spare room here for you though" Lucy stated.

"Great" she huffed out dropping her fork. "I need to go check up on my kid. I'll be back" Mia whispered as she excused herself from the table.

Once her phone was in hand she wasted no time placing the phone call. Anxiously waiting for Julia to answer she started tapping her thigh which she did out of habit when she was in a state like this.

 _"Mija? What's wrong?"_

"I can't have Livy here. Not until I tell Hap at least."

 _"Is he in Tacoma?"_ Julia asked.

The honesty in the elder woman's voice told Mia she had no idea where her son was. "He is Jules. Please just don't come up. I'll call when I've told him."

Silence filled her ears and for a moment she thought Julia had hung up on her but then knew she would be thinking hard about how to answer.

 _"Fine. But I give you a week and that's it Mia or I'm telling my son that he has a daughter and that you have someone in your life"_ Julia declared before she called out for Livy to speak with her mother.

Mia held the phone to her ear a little longer with a deep sigh. This wasn't working out how she wanted it to. Mia spent the next half hour talking with her daughter asking how her day was and everything like that before she said her goodbyes to both of the Lowman woman in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

After getting off the phone with her daughter, Mia couldn't help but stay outside for a few more moments just trying to process how she was gonna ask Happy about by he hadn't reached out to her. Part of her knew the answer and she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

When her phone went off again she checked the ID this time and gasped in shock. Seeing Austin's name coming up on the screen, she pressed ignore, before inhaling deeply and placing her phone on the arm of the chair before sighing in frustration.

Now wasn't the time to bring up old feelings for a man she knows deep down in her heart who seemed to not want anything to do with her or their daughter.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she smelt a whiff of chocolate mud cake with cream soaking the delicate sponge.

"Mmm, my favorite. Thanks" Mia accepted with a smile that covered her slight fear of the phone call she just ignored.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Her fathers gruff but soft voice asked as he sat with his daughter.

"Just thinking daddy. Sorry for being rude in there" Mia explained.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone knows how you feel when it comes to him. In my defense though he's here on strict business. Your ma invited everyone round for dinner. He's been having a hard time coping with his work and shit" Lee explained causing Mia's heart to ache for him slightly. Even though she hated how Happy was never there for her daughter, she knew the weight of his place in the club. He didn't wear the patch _unholy ones_ as a decoration. It meant something in the club.

"You think I should go see him?" Mia asked with unshed tears. For some reason she wasn't taking that news as good as she thought.

"Your mother has a few plates made up for him. Maybe I think you should" Lee rasped softly. Squeezing her leg gently, he tapped that same place then stood and headed inside.

"Remember that time when Gemma spilt the beans about me not being yours?" Mia asked stopping her father in his tracks. He gripped the wooden door handle a little tight and gritted his teeth.

"You are mine Mia. No matter what anyone says" Lee spat out hating that his daughter had to find out the way she did.

Mia could only nod. "I wouldn't speak to you or mama for a full week" she laughed. "Tara was here with me the entire time… We would sit in my room, sleep in the same bed as best friends do. Reminisce on the things we did with Tommy" a small sob caught in her throat just thinking about the boy who caught her heart. Mia would forever love Thomas Teller. "Then when I finally talked with you guys I still couldn't believe what I had heard." Now she made eye contact with her father and patted the empty seat he just vacated.

"That was the most gut wrenching time of my life. You wouldn't talk to us, eat with us. You couldn't even stay in the same room as us and we tried forcing you too."

Silence filled the open air as Mia rested her head against her fathers shoulder. "You thinking of telling him now?" Lee asked catching Mia's attention. He looked at her with a raised brow as if to say 'don't lie to my face young lady' and she chuckled.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day you told us. She has his scowl and everything. Nothing but the strong Lowman genes in her that girl" Lee chuckled.

Mia sighed deep in thought. "I don't know if I can. He used me then. He made me feel cheap, like I was just there to fuck and fill" Mia spat out.

"Jesus Mia girl. There are some things you can share with your old man but an insight of your sex life ain't one of them and it doesn't help when it's one of my brothers" Lee stated clearly causing Mia to giggle when Lee stood and made his way to the front door. "But think about all the time before then. The time that you had together. Doesn't that count for something?" When she didn't answer he continued. " In your own time, tell him" with that, Lee disappeared.

Mia played with her dessert lazily as she tried raking her brain with the familiar questions that she always went over in her head but after only coming to one conclusion, having to sought him out face to face, she gave up all thoughts of the what ifs and questions altogether.

Heading back inside with a mission she looked around the lounge for her brothers old lady. "Hey, I could use a stiff drink tonight. Han do you wanna come out with me?" Mia asked with a look you just couldn't say no too.

"Yeah. We can catch up. We were just about to head out too. We can start at clubhouse before we hit up the clubs if you want?"

"Great then I'll met you all there" Mia declared before she headed out. Hoping that Happy wasn't home when she got there she held her breath for the entire ride there.

Sighing in relief when she didn't see his dyna parked in the driveway and spotted no lights on she got out and headed straight for the house after checking up and down the street hoping no one was following or watching her.

Once she opened the door she thought she would come across the old nasty smell of the house not being aired out in a while but instead found comfort in the same aftershave and cologne that Happy still used.

"Shit" she spat out and keyed in the code to the alarm system she almost forgot Happy had someone install. When it deactivated, she headed straight for their old room knowing if Happy had stayed here occasionally, then he wouldn't of bothered tipping half of their shit out which included her wardrobe full of dresses. She sighed in relief to see that they were still in there. She thought about checking the rest of the house out but then reminded herself that she would just end up staying if she did so she got a fast shower in, shaved her legs and underarms before washing herself off.

Once she finished in the shower she changed into a clean pair of panties that were in her suitcase and threaded her arms into her bras before clipping them and hoping like hell she had a decent outfit to wear out clubbing.

Searching each draw from top to bottom, she huffed in frustration before checking the wardrobe and quizzed through the articles hanging in there. Some caught her eyes but it was the peachy orange strapless knee high dress that caught her eye and she pulled it out. Studying it carefully, a slow smile appeared on her face and she checked herself out in it through the large mirror hanging on the inside of the wardrobe. Liking it, she placed it on the bed and took to doing her hair and makeup. She brushed out her natural dark curls then applied a little makeup before finally trying on the dress that she just managed to squeeze in.

She had to admit that the last time she tried it on it was perfect but after having a baby, her breasts filled the thing along with the curves that came natural with her post baby body. She always took to running in the parks while pushing Livy in her stroller causing a smile to appear on her face the second she thought of her daughter.

After having changed and added perfume to her dress seeing as it smelled a little, she felt fresh and ready to party. Tomorrow was another day and she wanted to have fun for as long as she could before the bomb dropped.

Arriving at the clubhouse she headed straight inside and was immediately pulled in for hugs left and right before she even made it to the bar where she ordered a double shot of vodka straight. The blonde sweet but tending to the bar raised a brow at her and she glared at her.

"What's the matter honey?"

"I'm surprised your on that side of the bar and not tending to any of the guys round here. You look new to me. What's your name sweetheart?" She asked. Mia looked the sweet but up and down.

"I should hope these assholes keep their hands to themselves. My father would have a fit if they knew they even touched me" Mia stated with a grin as she spotted Kozic walking up to her but the snide comment from the blonde had her turning back to her that sounded a little bit like _'did you sneak out to hang with the big bad tough bikers?'_

Before Mia could answer back Kozic's voice broke up the argument that was brewing.

"Hey darlin can I get two beers" he asked all the while looking at Mia. Kozic sat down next to Mia casually causing Mia to chuckle.

"I think he was talking to you darlin" Mia spat out after hearing blondie scoff and whisper something under her breath. "Was my parents stopping by?"

"Your dad was and I think your ma said something about cleaning up before dropping by."

"Good cause I wanna get this party started. I'll have the same again thanks honey" Mia couldn't hide the grin when the blonde twitched her mouth. She got a clean glass and poured her poison. Mia wrapped her hand around the glass and put it to her mouth.

"Little bit of a heads up Shelly. This is Amelia Hunter. Lee and Lucy's little girl and Haps old lady. Little bit of respect will get you places" Kozic whispered as she pulled the glass from her mouth and coughed up the last bit she had just swallowed.

"Shit why didn't you say anything? I'm sorry" the blonde apologized. "And I didn't even know Hap had an old lady. Whenever he's here he fucks any pussy he can get his hands on" Shelly confessed not bothering to hide her grin. She much like every other sweet but knew the rules when it came to members who had old lady's but her grin told Mia that she purposely spilt the beans wanting to get back at her.

"If that was a bite or if your trying to get a rise out of me it didn't work honey. Hap and I are no longer together so you can have him for all I care" she spat back causing Shelly to straighten up some and glance at Kozic who sat shaking his head. "Now give me the fucking bottle" Mia ordered with her hand firmly placed in front of her. Shelly retrieved the half full bottle of vodka from the shelf and handed it to her before she spun on her heel.

"You don't know what the hell you've just done girl" Kozic stated as he glared at Shelly.

"What? Bitch came around here all full of herself." Kozic could hear the jealousy laced in her voice and sighed.

"Well she is royalty here. Treat her with fucking respect from now on cause I think your gonna have a hard time finding it if she so much as talks to you again tonight."

Shelly narrowed her eyes at Kozic's retreating back before she tended to another member who's needs needed meeting.

Mia spent her night lounging on members and talking with them about random shit before she sat down with Lorca. She surprisingly hadn't drunk back half the bottle but she was on her way to having a hella headache in the morning.

"So you gonna explain yourself young lady?" Lorca asked in a dead serious tone. Mia shrunk in her seat and watched her father and Skip in a game of pool.

"Not tonight Lorca. I mean, it's not that I didn't want to tell you guys. It was just hard to. It was hard even telling mom and dad" Mia drunkenly confessed.

"Why? It's not like you had a one night stand with the guy and he up and left you" Lorca chuckled before he realized he was right and suddenly he felt like shit. "Shit I was joking Mia girl. I'm sorry" he apologized.

Mia sighed sadly before her laughter broke out and she took a pull from the bottle of vodka.

"I'm playing with you Lorca but it was a one night stand and he did up and leave me" Mia stated clear for everyone around them to hear. "But that's enough. I love my daughter and I wouldn't take sleeping with him back if it meant no other happiness. Can we just let the topic go and let loose. I haven't been out in a while" she confessed.

"Well baby girl you came to the right place" Skip chimed out as he pulled Mia from her seat next to Lorca. "Now I do believe it's your turn. I did just beat the old man" Skip smirked as Lee scoffed.

"Rack 'em up then big bro. If I win you have to buy all my drinks when we go out but if you do then you still have to buy them" Mia chuckled.

"If I win then we just stay here and you can have all the free booze you want" Skip negotiated causing Mia to narrow her eyes but shook hands on it.

After twenty minutes of back and forth off putting, Mia finally sunk the eight ball and spat in his face saying that he couldn't go back on his word.

Around mid night Mia still felt like going clubbing so she rounded up her girls and the guys and filed into her mothers SUV where she sober drove them all into town.

"Thanks ma. I love you" Mia confessed.

"I love you too baby girl. Skip watch my girls for me" Lucy declared as she pulled Skip in for a kiss.

"You know we will ma" Skip exclaimed with a grin knowing half the guys who came out weren't nearly as drunk as Mia and Hannah.

-o0o-

Mia was feeling the pain of wearing heels shoot through her feet as she danced on the dance floor. Loving all the attention of men groping her she couldn't help but wanna shove them back at the same time. Pulling out of the crowd of people she finally managed to lean against the bar and rest her feet when she sat down before she felt an arm reach out for her causing her to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Hey babe, calm down" a hot looking blonde haired buff man said as he held his arms up in defense. "If I could guess, I'd say your looking for some fun" the man smirked.

Mia tried concentrating for a second adjusting to the dizzy spell coming on before her eyes gleamed in drunken behavior. "Shelly" she offered holding her hand out for his even though she had a boyfriend back home.

"Andre but my friends call me Dre" Andre used his famous pick up line and smirked moving closer to whisper into her ear. Just as he whispered something in her ear, he was pulled back before she was swiftly pulled from behind and draped over someone's shoulder which was the tell tail sign that someone had ruined her plans of anything ever happening with Dre tonight.

"What the hell were you thinking Mia. Get your ass in the cab" she heard Skip order. Mia shrunk as she quietly obeyed her brother before he was ordering the driver to take her to their parents house. Never one to take a taxi alone, she stayed awake paranoid about everything that could happen to her on her ride home.

"Hey can you take me to 86 cherrywood place please."

"No can do sweetheart. Your brother had strict orders to get you back to your folks" the cabbie who was a woman stated catching Mia off guard. She sighed in half relief but she was adamant to go back to her house.

"Look miss I live there with my boyfriend. If you can't take me there then let me out" Mia snapped causing the cabbie to look back into her rearview mirror.

"Fine. Sit back for the ride and tell me if you need to puke so I can stop" the cabbie stated.

On the ride home Mia couldn't help but look down to her hands and close her eyes from the motion sickness causing her to yell out that she needed to throw up.

The cabbie ended up stopping twice for Mia to throw up before she made it to the address she asked to go to. Once Mia fished her keys out of her bra where she stashed everything she headed inside knowing her brother had paid the meter bill by just throwing cash at the woman to get her home safely.

She stumbled into the house and closed the door behind her. Flicking the light switch on she almost forgot again about the alarm system as it rang out and she swore under her breath. Keying in the code she made sure to lock every lock on the door and headed for the lounge hoping there would still be alcohol in the cabinet they had kept their goods in.

Flicking on the lounge light she gasped in shock when she noticed the room wasn't how she left it earlier in the night. There was an empty Jameson bottle and beer bottles on the table which was a clear sign that Happy was home.

"Shit." Reaching for the fresh bottle of Jameson, she headed for the stairs and stumbled up them slowly as she headed for their old room making sure to flick the lights on as she went.

She found Happy passed out halfway on the bed they once shared and smiled sadly. All of the feelings she buried deep within her suddenly started rising again and she felt that familiar pull towards him.

On shaky legs she crossed the room and tried flipping him over but he felt like dead weight.

"Fucking hell" she growled out. With one final hard push, Happy went rolling all the way off the bed falling face first onto the ground.

"What the fuck?" He growled out on high alert and wide awake now.

"Shit I'm sorry Hap. I didn't mean to push you all the way" Mia apologized slurring obvious in her speech. "I tried rolling you over so I could pull your shirt off but you were too heavy."

She heard Happy growl when he stood to his full height and clicked the kink out of his neck and back. "The hell are you doing here?" He slurred out drunk and high revealing itself at its best and avoided her last statement.

"It's my house too" she answered. Shuffling over on the bed she patted the empty space next to her.

"Na I got the couch. You take the bed" he declared as he ran a hand over his scruff.

"Honestly Hap I didn't mean to force you outta the bed. I really did just want to take your clothes off. I know you sweat like a pig and no I didn't just say that to get a rise out of you."

"Well then you shouldn't say anything at all" Happy growled out before he reached for a pillow and slowly made his way out of the room.

"How are you?" She asked stopping him from leaving.

"Not sure I know what you mean" he rasped out deeply with his back still facing her.

Mia slowly stood and closed the distance between them. She reached out for his shoulder softly and gave a gentle squeeze. "Dad told me your up here on business. Not hard enough to figure out why. You wanna talk about it?"

"Not in the mood for a heart to heart Mia. Get some sleep."

"Your still gonna be here when I wake up right?" She whispered but he heard her loud and clear. Instead of answering, he headed out of the room going straight for the couch as he flicked all the lights out leaving her to her thoughts before she passed out on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

Mia woke up to a massive pounding to her head the next morning. She didn't know where the fuck she was or whose bed she was even in. Feeling herself with her eyes closed tight from the cracks of the sun rays entering the room, she sighed in relief knowing she hadn't fucked any random. Turning over in the bed she growled as she covered her head with a pillow before she was out again.

Happy tossed and turned throughout the night before he gave sleep up altogether and flicked the tv on. Even drunk and high Happy knew what he was doing and he couldn't fucking seemed to stop fighting himself with wanting to share the same bed with his old lady but the last conversation he had with her screamed and played repeatedly in his head. He couldn't treat her that way again.

As dawn finally rose he had managed a full one hour sleep before he was reaching for his clothes and cleaning the lounge as if there was no trace of him in there and headed for the front door. Mia wouldn't even remember what happened last night so there was no point sticking around.

As he rolled into the Tacoma compound he headed straight for the bar where a fresh pot of coffee was going like thin air. "Look at you man you look like you haven't slept" Lorca chuckled slapping Happy on the back.

"That's cause I haven't" he gruffly replied before taking a pull from the hot coffee that he welcomed.

"Shit Killah I know you live on the edge but that shit was boiling hot" Bowie stated in shock.

Happy sighed not paying attention to his brothers. "Lee coming in early?"

"Should be here within the hour. Lucy's coming by with breakfast."

Happy could only nod as he watched his brothers rolling in.

"You haven't seen Mia have you? I sent her home and she wasn't there when I got there" Skip stated in clear worry.

"Maybe she went home with that asshole who tried pushing up on her" Lorca thought.

"Na. Told him to beat it" Skip stated.

"She went home. Back to our house" Happy answered causing Skip to sigh in relief.

"Shit. Thanks man. Is she still there?"

"Last time I checked" he answered. "Might wanna take a cup of coffee and some food to her. The house was out of Advil so take that too" Happy stated simply causing his brothers to bite the insides of their cheeks. He ignored their looks with a roll of an eye and got a refill. "Spare key is still in the same place."

Once Skip was out of the clubhouse Lorca and Bowie both turned to Happy who continued to glare at his cup looking at the fine chipped edge of the cup that seemed interesting enough.

"Want to explain yourself?"

Happy glared at both men and shook his head no.

After breakfast was handed out, Happy and his Tacoma brothers all sat in the chapel going over today's plans.

"Lorca, Bowie and Kozic, I want you three up at the warehouse with Hap. Jessie, have the van prepared and the rest of you business as usual. SAMCRO are heading up this way before we join them in the rally down in Rogue river so get as much sleep in as you can. We still good with everyone riding down?" Lee asked as he looked from each member sitting at his table.

Everyone nodded. "So that leaves Donut, Bowie, Kozic and Hap here for protection" Lee relayed. After discussing the other businesses Tacoma were involved in Lee banged his gavel and stopped Happy from leaving as everyone cleared the room.

"What's up brother?" Happy asked knowing this had to do with his reason for being here or his old lady.

"How you doing with the hits brother?" Lee asked. He had always spoken with Happy after each and every kill he did for the club when he was patched into his club and that hadn't changed since he was SAMCRO now. In Lee's eyes, Happy would always be welcome in his home and at his table, after all he had sponsored Happy and Kozic in their prospecting years knowing each full patched member now had full potential of being a great asset to them.

"Good. Ain't nothing over the top. Thrilling" Happy confessed honestly. He always got off on the high and would always treat himself afterwards. Nothing had changed since so why had it now.

"That's good. How you handling Mia being here?"

"Fine. She planning on staying back at the house again just let me know and I'll stay here." Lee took that as a hint of him leaving his daughter alone and he couldn't help but to nod.

"This your way of telling me she's free of you?"

Happy glared at Lee for a moment internally thinking through his answer. "She's been free of me for ten years now. Ain't gonna go running after something I don't want" he stated full of bullshit. There was nothing more he wanted but her. He just hadn't admitted that to himself yet nor would he ever. "She wants what I can't give her. That's clear ain't it?" Lee could only nod again "send me the address for my next victim" he stated before high tailing out of the chapel and clubhouse.

-o0o-

Skip hadn't been able to wake Mia up and as much as he wanted to tear her a new one, he let her sleep her hang over off and promised himself that he would be by to check on her later tonight.

It wasn't until he arrived back at her house later that day was he regretting leaving her alone. She wasn't home when she got there which threw him off guard. On the hunt once again for his sister, he called his mother, Hannah and anyone else including Happy to see if they knew where she was.

The guys were just finishing up the latest kill when they got the call causing them to hurry with filling the deep hole of two bodies up before they cleaned up and ripped out of red oak woods heading straight for the clubhouse.

"Found her yet?" Lorca asked.

"No. Fucking bitch knows where to hide" Chad growled out.

He found it ironic that she'd only been in town for a single day and already she was hiding from them. It was just a repeat of old fucking times.

"Shit. Lorca, Ted you both head up to the crossing outlook, Donut, your with Skip. Check the reserves and parks around the house. Jessie you stay here. Chip and Dom check my house and check in with the old lady's. I'll have Lucy out with Mel looking at the malls. Bowie your with me and Chad. Hap, go home your looking like shit. Everyone keep their prepays on. Call if you find her" Lee stated before everyone headed towards their bikes.

While everyone went out in search for the dark haired princess Happy slowly wondered home feeling the past two days weighing on him and he fought the urge to want to strangle the bitch for not saying anything to anyone. Pulling into his old driveway he cut the engine just as he spotted the dark haired beauty standing in the door causing him to tense his jaw and pull out his burner.

"Hap don't" Mia yelled out causing him to look up at her as she came running towards him.

"Why not?" He asked simply.

"I need to talk to you."

"What for? Nothing left to explain. I used you. Was nothing but sex. What more is there left to say?" Happy stated throwing her words back at her. Mia may as well have been slapped in the face and she resisted the urge to cry in front of him. When she didn't hear him continue she could tell now that he hadn't read the letter she gave him when she visited him in Stockton.

"Fuck you" she spat out closing the distance between them and shoving him off of his bike catching him off guard as he actually stumbled onto the ground.

Happy stood up shrugging off in pure reflex and glared cold and hard at Mia. "I ain't up for games Mia" he stated low enough that it sent chills down her spine. "I'll pack my shit and crash at the clubhouse. While I'm here though it's best we keep our distance from each other you got me?" He growled out when he got in her face. She stood head on even though he towered over her five footed frame before she felt her personal space was being invaded.

"Easier said then done" she scoffed and pulled away, heading straight for the house with him hot on her tail.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Happy scoffed studying her intently before he headed for their old room and started packing his shit in his saddle bag. Once he had everything he wasted no time throwing his shit on the ground right in front of the doorway before he spotted her in the lounge.

"I know you better than you think Hap. This shit they have you doing. It's eating away at you. I can see it" Mia whispered as she downed the first glass of Jameson that she pulled from the cabinet.

"And what if it is Mia? You know as well as I do that I love the satisfaction of seeing someone's life leave their bodies and to be the cause of it for something they caused to my family makes me sleep like a baby at night." Mia made eye contact with him and she couldn't help but take that personally.

There were many times when men tried pushing up on her and he made their life a living hell for even looking her way.

Before she knew it she was flinging herself at him and clung tight with her lips crashing down on his causing him to stumble back with his back hitting the wall.

The moment felt right but to Happy all he could feel was his walls coming down. The need to claim her was overpowering his need to stop her but the moment he felt her tears, he knew he couldn't go there with her.

"I still love you Hap" she confessed causing his breath to hitch and he pushed her away forcefully when she tried clinging to him. "Don't ruin it. Please" Mia protested looking into his deep and dark eyes full with the same emotion she was sending out.

"Can't Mia. I'll only be using you again and I don't want that" he whispered the hard truth against her ear causing her to break down.

"Right now I don't care. I need to feel something. Anything. Just-" before she could find the words to explain herself, she was pulling his head down to meet hers as she forced him to kiss her. The kiss was needy and everything she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. She could feel him fighting with himself before he responded to her and kissed back.

Before she could process what she had done, he had her against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist as he supported her with his hands holding her with bruising force over her thighs.

"Bedroom Hap" Mia rasped out deeply as she unwrapped her legs from around him but he held them in place and carried her effortlessly up the stairs.

Making it to the bedroom with her sucking lightly at his neck she groaned when his burner went off causing him to release his hold on her.

"Really?" She asked as she slowly and seductively crawled onto the bed and sat down before her hands flew to the top of her button up top.

"Yeah really" he couldn't help but shake his head for a moment knowing she was working herself up. "Skip came by and saw you weren't home. Started panicking. Lee sent everyone out looking for you and if I don't answer then they'll keep blowing up the phone. One call will put everything to rest" Happy smirked knowing that to be true and a fact rather than anything else.

"What?" He growled out while watching as Mia took her time revealing her large perky breasts.

 _"She at home?"_ Skip asked with worry deep still lingering in his voice.

"Yeah. We're talking shit out so tell everyone to steer clear of my house" Happy stated simply before he shut the phone and threw it over his shoulder. He watched as she unbuttoned the rest of her buttons then revealed one shoulder, taking her time slipping out of it before she finally had the Cotton top off and threw it on the ground.

Happy pulled his kutte off and placed it respectfully on the dresser before he stripped so fast out of his clothes that Mia hardly had time to blink.

"Your house now?" She asked as she wiggled out of her short cut off denim jeans that revealed a lot of what he loved about this woman.

"You know damn well this is my house babe" he grinned as he stroked himself a few times. "Shit babe" he rasped softly when she laid back on the bed holding herself up by her arms and raising a perfectly plucked brow up.

"You want me don't you?" She purred out moving her legs from left to right then repeating the same action showing him glimpses of her inner core. She bit her lip in anticipation and squealed when he grasped each leg pulling her to the edge of the bed.

"Fuck yes" he growled out with his hands skimming up her soft torso cupping her breasts with bruising force. Mia reached between her encasing his growing member in both of her hands before he smashed their mouths together. He thrust into her hands eagerly and she teased herself with his head before he pulled back and slammed into her soaking core. "So tight" he growled out gripping her hips as he stopped his movements causing her to thrust herself around him. Her back arched with each movement as their hands intertwined together.

Watching himself appear then disappear inside Mia felt herself cuming around him in seconds.

"Shit babe. Cum for me" he growled huskily. He could feel himself growing closer and picked up the pace thrusting harder until she came a first time. Mia gripped his hips stilling him inside of her and he smirked before she pulled herself up and held herself against him. Their lips found each other's as their tongues fought for dominance with his hands gripping her ass pulling her back onto his thick shaft.

Mia bit the side of her mouth before he released her. "Turn over. Head down ass up" he growled out stroking himself once again. Positioning himself between her legs, he wasted no time pounding into her tightness.

Huffing out of breath with sweat piling every edge of their bodies Mia yawned before sleep overtook her with him following soon after.

 **AN. Next up, the Happy and Mia talk and we see a little action between Mia and a certain man. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

The next morning began with another round of meaningful sex. Happy explored his old lady in every way possible before they fell asleep again. He found himself hot and sweaty with Mia's head resting on his tattooed chest causing him to smirk and pull her up. His lips met hers as he tried waking her up.

"Mmm" she purred into his mouth reacting in the way he wanted.

"I want you Mia" he growled out pulling her thigh over his waist to straddle him.

"Fucking sore Hap. Feels like you ripped me" she moaned but didn't stop on his intentions. One quick thrust into her caused a hiss to escape her mouth while he smirked.

"Still feel fucking tight to me" he growled before flipping them. Pulling out again with their hands intertwined together, he kissed his way down her body taking his time trailing kisses down to her core where he suckled at her sweetness. Devouring in her sweet nectar, moans escaping Mia's mouth and Happy growling the more he drank her in, his member was growing harder by the second.

As her first climax ripped through her body, he couldn't help but watch in awe before he was hovering over her. Swiftly, he thrust into her causing her back to arch with him sucking greedily on her left breast.

Taking his time this time around his strokes were slow and deep. His hands exploring every inch of her until he felt her walls tightening around him. "Cum with me Hap" Mia purred in his ear. All hopes for wanting to get her off again flew out the window and he was pumping himself into her faster.

"Fuck" he growled when he felt Mia's hands running up and down his back and stilling him when they came together.

The sound of his prepay going off caused Mia to chuckle. She released her grip on Happy and he pulled himself off of her slowly. Looking at her flush body before he searched for his burner.

"What?" He growled out causing Mia to smirk.

 _"Prez needs you to do a job"_ Kozic answered.

"I'll be there" was all Happy said before hanging up.

"You think maybe we can talk later? There's something I have to tell you" Mia began sitting up and pulling the sheets.

"Tell me now. Don't know when I'll be back."

"I'd rather wait. Can you just make time for me?" Happy stopped changing to look her in the eye.

"Mia" he began lowly with a defeated sigh. "This was nothing but me scratching your back." The look of hurt on her face was clear and he felt like shit. "I can't be what you want me to be. I'm nothing but a cold hard killer. Letting you go all those years ago was for you own good. You became a doctor. You'll always be my old lady but there's nothing left for us" he stated hollow as he reached for the rest of his clothes. Running a hand over his face he checked to see if he had everything before nodding slowly and leaving the room, leaving her.

Once again Mia was left alone feeling used but she orchestrated her own unintentional feeling of hurt. She sat in shock relaying what he uttered out. She hadn't even known how long she was sitting in the mess of their love making with tears flowing down her face until she jumped in shock when a hand grazed her shoulder.

"Shit ma you scared me. How did you get in?" Mia asked wiping away at the stray tears that had fallen.

"Hap told me you'd need me. Gave me his key. Now I see why baby girl are you okay?"

"Honestly ma? No. I need a shower" she stated feeling disgusted in herself. Mia gathered the sheets up and dragged herself to the bathroom closing the door softly before she let the tears spring again. The key was a clear indication that he had no intentions of coming back which bruised her feelings a little more.

It felt like hours before she had risen from the bath tub and changed. Looking at the bed she stripped the sheets in anger before she carried them out back along with anything she spotted belonging to him. Looking around the backyard she spotted the backyard fire pit they used from years ago and threw everything she had into it.

"Gas gas gas" she whispered with determination. Heading back inside she made her way into the garage in search for something that would burn easily. "Fucking empty" she growled out throwing the empty gas tank back in its place. Her hand began tapping at her thigh in frustration as she quizzed the shelf full of chemicals that hadn't been taken. She spotted another gas tank and preyed there was gas in it. "Thank you" she dramatically emphasized.

"Can I borrow your lighter?" Mia asked holding her hand out looking towards her mother for the lighter.

"Mia, you sure you wanna do this?"

"I need to ma. Lighter please."

Once the lighter was in her hand she wasted no time taking herself out back. Reaching for an old shirt belonging to him, she set it aside and poured the liquid substance over the sheet. Mia heard her mother coming up behind her as she dipped the edge of the shirt into the liquid and set it aflame before she threw it into the bomb fire she had created causing an explosion which sent her tumbling back some.

Mia didn't move from her place on the grass as she watched the flames die down. She didn't hear her mother seeking her attention and nor did she hear her phone going off.

She watched the flames die down before the smell was overpowering which caused her to feel nauseous. Her hand flew to her mouth but she felt she wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time and threw up in the run down garden on the side of their sectioned off fence.

"Oh baby. Come on now. Let's go inside. I've made you dinner so all you have to do is sit and eat then head up to bed if your not in the mood" Lucy whispered helping her daughter up and inside.

-o0o-

Happy was kicking himself. The first thing he did when he got back from his job was head for a shower letting the day wash away. The morning was perfect with pure bliss but the second he opened his mouth, he wanted nothing more but to take the words right back.

His life was too complicated for relationships and it wasn't like they lived in the past where they could live carefree lives.

-o0o-

Mia ignored her phone ringing once again. It was the third time in fifteen minutes. The first time she checked her phone she knew who it was and knew it would be the same person again.

If Happy didn't read her letter she gave him in prison those few years ago then there was nothing she could do about it.

Coming to one conclusion, she pulled her laptop from her bag and turned it on before she searched the web for a job anywhere in Cali.

A loud banging at the door stopped her deep thinking and hard work. Huffing, she got up and headed downstairs to answer the door.

"Calm down I'm coming" she spat out as the loud banging continued.

Once her hand wrapped around the handle and she pulled the door open she gasped in shock. Stumbling back in fear, her hand flew to her mouth.

"How-" she stuttered out.

"Did I find you? Easy. You ain't that hard to track down baby" moving inside and closing the door, he opened his arms out and forced Mia into them. His arms held Mia's small frame and he could feel her shaking in them. "What's wrong baby?" He asked innocently.

"Austin. I have a restraining order against you. We may be in another state but your violating it in Cali. You need to leave" Mia managed to say. Suddenly, a flicker of red flashed through the man standing before her.

Mia swore she only fell for his good looks and charm. He was a huge muscle man with great pecs and everything. Working out seemed to do that to one but with his advanced skill of being in the army, it sent of the intimidating vibe that he was not a man to mess with.

"Nice place you got here. Such a shame you didn't wanna settle down with me with your bastard child. You know, I would've fathered her. I love her like she's my own but you wouldn't have that" Austin growled out intending to hit hard. Walking into the lounge of Mia's home, she tried thinking of a way to get out of this but there was nothing. No one would know anything happened to her tonight f it did considering the guys would be half way out the door by now.

"I was willing to give you everything you wanted but no. This biker asshole your still hooked on has you thinking unclear. Maybe I should pay him a visit. If he isn't in your life anymore then I can take that spot." Turning around slowly, he crossed the distance between them two. Towering over her five footed frame he grinned down at her. "You could forget about him. We could start a family and we can live out your dreams."

Mia stood in stunned silence. Where was this even coming from? She never once told him her intentions in life. Maybe he could tell she still loved the man who still held her heart but she couldn't be sure. The family though? She'd only told a few trustworthy people of her dreams and that was a limited amount. Then the day she caught him snooping in her things clicked into place and she was stepping back a few but the wall stopped her.

"You-" she stammered out.

Cupping her face with one hand, he open mouthed kissed her cheek and ran his wet tongue from her ear, along her jaw all the way to her chin. "Your mine Amelia and no one else's. If I tear your clothes from your body and see that hideous thing on your back, your gonna wish you had it removed" Austin growled out before claiming her mouth. Biting on her bottom lip, he drew blood out from it before he pulled back and left her in complete shock.

Mia's first instinct was to call Julia and Livy but she couldn't manage to walk up the stairs and instead broke out in a complete wreck. She didn't hear the motorcycle pulling into her driveway or the footsteps padding up the stairs until she glanced up through clouded vision making out one of the guys.

"I want Hap" Mia cried out. "I want him please" she stuttered out.

Chad's first thought about spotting Mia was that she was drunk but then he saw her tears and the hand mark on her face that had him thinking anything else.

"Shit baby girl. Stand up. Let's get you up to bed. I'll stay here tonight" Chad stated. Mia protested shaking her head and asking for Happy again but Chad didn't answer her. He laid her in bed after packing away her laptop and the paper work displayed and got in behind her.

Chad made a note to reach out to his visiting Charming brother and ex Tacoma member in the morning but for now he needed to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid like run away.

The next morning Mia silently crawled out of bed needing to call Julia. She spent the morning on the phone to the elder woman before her daughter woke up the happiest girl in the world and started rambling on about her day yesterday with Julia and their dog Busta who she couldn't get enough of which gave Mia the impression that Livy wanted to take her dog when they moved.

"Hey, how long you been out here?" Chad asked wiping the sleep from his eyes after he placed the two cups of coffees down on the table.

"An hour" she said after looking at her watch. "I needed to call my daughter."

"How is she? She still coming up?"

Mia looked down at her hands shaking her head no. "I'm looking for a job around the San Joaquin county and I need to talk with Hap. Is he still at the clubhouse?"

Chad was silent for a minute. "He went back to Charming about an hour ago. Sorry sis" Chad apologized causing Mia to sigh deeply.

"Guess I should've taken the hint that he was gonna leave" Mia whispered before heading back inside. She needed to get a shower in and start applying herself at hospitals.

-o0o-

Happy sat in a truck stop drinking away at his morning fix for the day. He was an hour outside of Tacoma just thinking about the past few days of seeing Mia. He would be lying if he didn't think it was a relief to see her. He glared down at the letter he still had yet to open and brushed his index finger over her handwriting.

"Excuse me sir can I use your salt?" A large, well toned man asked looking back at Happy over his shoulder. Happy sat the same way the man was. He got up out of his chair when Happy nodded and looked down at the letter on the table.

"Whoa, that looks like my wife's writing. Bet yours is just as gorgeous as mine. Have a good day" the man sent a wicked grin at Happy which caused him to glare long and hard at his retrieving back.

Austin grinned to himself as he shook salt over his bacon and eggs before he dug in.

Happy spent the rest of the morning in his booth having no idea what bugged him about this guy. Then it hit him. He often found himself checking on Mia once he got out of prison until one day, he spotted a man walking out of her house in a cheap suit that he could barely fit.

Happy had a wicked memory when it came to shit like that and this man fit the description of the guy he remembered. Throwing a few bills on his table, he headed out of the truck stop making sure to keep tabs on the guy who was following him out minutes later.

He made sure to keep at a low speed while heading back to Charming. Slowing down to a complete stop when he saw a self pay gas stop, he watched as the back compact passed him and he filled up. Meeting the guy a mile up the freeway, he knew it wasn't suspicious at all and pulled his glock out, shooting his intended target. The car went spinning out of control and flipped off the road before Happy was lunging off his bike heading straight for the drivers side.

Pulling the door open, he could see a conscious Austin coughing in reflex as he tried scooting out of his wreck of a car.

"The fuck you following me for?" Happy growled out holding Austin by his shirt against his car.

"That bitch of a biker whore stuck under your thumb. She's mine and no one else's. If you ever go near her or try and reach out to her, I'll kill you. You understand?" Austin growled out swatting away at Happy's hold on him.

Happy clenched his jaw and shoved Austin back again before sending his fist flying into his face.

"If she's yours then why weren't you fucking her brains out the other night huh? Why did she whisper nothing's in my ear when I made her cum over and over" Happy smirked loving how this stroked his ego the more he talked. "She would've had my mark removed knowing how stubborn she is but she didn't. Don't that tell you anything?" Happy asked before Austin was sending his fists flying into Happy's jaw.

Happy took the punch before he was throwing left and right hooks at Austin. They fell onto the ground in a full out brow before Happy pulled his gun from his holster causing Austin to back off.

"Leave my old lady alone and I won't kill you." Austin snickered in anger. He held in the knowledge of Happy fathering that bastard child knowing it would send him right back into Mia's arms which wasn't what he wanted in any way.

When he saw Austin surrender he backed up with his gun still held out heading retreating towards his dyna. Looking both the way he intended on going and the way he just came from, he thought of what to do. Looking back at Austin who was glaring at him he smirked.

"Guess you gotta find your way home." Happy knew a guy like Austin wouldn't dare take him on again but from the Intel he had Juice pull on him, he knew he'd be seeing the veteran again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

The week was almost over now. Mia came to one conclusion. She found a few job positions in various cities in Cali but none with her specialty. San Fran general had a good fitting for her but she didn't want to live in a big city. As weird as it sounded, she knew the underdeveloped hospitals would need her help more so she stuck to looking for a more closed of community with a much slower pace than the one she was working at in Bakersfield. St. Thomas had a few jobs going but she decided that for now, she'd keep her options open.

She'd kept in contact with her daughter who couldn't wait to come see her with her abuela and Mia's parents couldn't wait to see her again along with the club members who couldn't wait to meet her. It was more than fortunate that Happy ended up going back to Charming after some shit went down, down there but Kozic was okay with handling the rest of their problems leaving Mia with a sad but grateful thought of not having to tell him just yet.

A knock at the front door caused Mia to jump slightly. It was going on ten and there was a full out party at the SAMTAC clubhouse but she decided a few quiet ones at home would do her best, she wouldn't be too surprised if it was one of the guys checking up on her though.

Checking the peephole she gasped in shock. She was debating whether or not to open it but she didn't wanna cause any unwanted attention from nosy neighbors so she unlocked and pulled the door open.

"What do you want?" She half snapped. Before she had time to blink, his mouth was on hers forcing his tongue down her throat while his hand cupped her neck forcing her to kiss him. He pushed her inside and kicked the door closed with his booted foot and slammed her against the wall before she could protest what was going on, he was forcing his hands into her sweatpants.

"Does he make you wet like I do?" He growled out in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Mia tried fighting him but she was too weak when he held her wrists and spun her around. "Does he make you cum every time he's inside you?" He growled out again.

Mia knew where this was going and gave in. "Please… Austin baby, your drunk" Mia rasped out in fear.

"Shut your mouth bitch. I ran into your biker asshole ex a week ago and guess what he did?" The fear in her never once wavered as he spoke of Happy. "I'll tell you what he did after I make you cum over and over and have you screaming my name in favor" he rasped. "I've been calling you for the past week and you haven't answered a single one of my calls. Where's my daughter?" Austin asked.

Mia inhaled sharply with his referral to her daughter and she tried to fight against him. "She's not your daughter. You played no part in her conception" she snapped causing him to growl.

"Your gonna regret that" Austin rasped. He spun her around again plunging his tongue into her mouth. He ripped her top open revealing her puffed out chest causing him to crave her all the more in a sickening way. She wasn't at all aroused by his handling of her and he knew that.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?" The voice of her father boomed causing Austin to stop his intentions and pull away. Lee took one look at his daughter who was gasping for air then to the so called boyfriend Mia told him about along with his unbuckled jeans that were gathered around his ankles. Mia couldn't help but look down at the man who tried assaulting her and furrowed her brows. _When the hell did they drop?_ She thought.

"Daddy" she whispered as she dropped to the ground sobbing out. Lee saw red instantly but before he could move, Austin was high tailing it out of the house and down the street with Lee running after him.

Mia lost all control of anything and broke down completely. The only thing she was glad about, was that her daughter wasn't here, once again, to witness what was about to happen.

Mia seemed to have blacked out the moment she hit the ground. She woke up the next morning having no idea what happened. All she could make out was the sound of her daughters laugh along with her father cheering her up.

Groaning, Mia sat up before checking herself over. Glimpses of what happened last night was coming back and she remembered what Austin was here for. Heading for the bathroom, she did her business then the smell of coffee woke her senses up and she was heading for the kitchen coming up short when her daughter screamed in excitement.

"Mama" Livy wasted no time leaping off of her grandfathers lap and running into Mia's leg bracing herself around it. Mia felt tears running down her face before she was scooping her daughter up, ignoring the small protests from the guys and the guys as a whole and walked back into her bedroom closing her door and sitting down on the bed holding Livy tight in her arms.

"Mama missed you so much baby girl. How was your time with abuela?" Mia asked. Livy pulled away with a bright smile before it faded some seeing her mothers tears so she wiped them away.

"Good mama. Abuela took me to the zoo and we went to the pools and we went to lots and lots of parks and we went shopping and we took lots of photos for you" Livy listed off exhausting herself causing Mia to chuckle.

"Slow down baby girl. Tell me what happened and remember to breath" Livy giggled holding Mia around her neck when she stood to move back into her unmade bed.

Mia spent the morning alone with her daughter catching up on what went on in her life over the few weeks before a soft knock at the door stopped Livy talking about her time at the variety of parks she and Julia went to.

"Come in" Mia rasped with a smile when she saw Julia enter. "Hey. Thank you for having Livy."

"Don't worry about it mija. I wouldn't have it any other way" pulling Mia in for a hug, Livy squirmed needing attention too. Both women chuckled letting Livy in their hug before pulling back.

"Come on now. Your ma has dinner cooked and the guys are all here." Mia snapped her head up at Julia in shock.

"Is it dinner already?"

"Yes. The guys were all wanting to come knock your door down but Lucy made sure they knew what they were getting themselves into" Julia chuckled lightly.

"They don't know about?"

Knowing exactly what her daughter in law was referring too, Julia shook her head. "Sorry love but they do. They noticed the second we stepped off the plane this morning. I tried reaching out to you. Lee told me what happened by the way and I'm going to get my answers but for now, it's best you come out of hiding." Julia left leaving Mia in complete shock. Having that feeling that all the guys were camped out in her lounge, she hoped that the one that counted wasn't one of them but then again Julia would've mentioned something so she sighed in relief about that.

"You coming mama?" Livy asked curiously.

"Yeah baby girl. Go ahead and save me a seat" Mia cheered excitedly causing Livy to nod and high tail it out of the room.

Mia decided to freshen up as best she could changing out of the pajama shorts she wore along with her simple tank top and choosing a pair of mini shorts along with a casual blouse. Needing no makeup she tied her hair up into a messy bun before checking herself over and agreeing with what she wore. Heading for the kitchen, she was bombarded with the smell of grilled meat and garlic. She hadn't even realized it was late until Julia mentioned it.

"Took you long enough baby girl. What were you doing back there?" Bowie asked pulling Mia in for a hug. "I'm sorry about last night baby girl. You don't got to worry about that prick no more" Bowie stated causing Mia to gasp in shock before she felt relief flood her body.

"Thank you" grasping him a little tighter, she didn't let go until she felt arms around her. Instantly knowing it was her brothers she released Bowie and pulled both Chad and Skip in for hugs kissing each on the cheek. "I love you both."

Both Chad and Skip growled in her ear their love for her before the rest of the club got their fill of her. She was glad for a few minutes that the guys hadn't brought up her baby daddy but that they were glad to finally meet the secret she had hidden from them. Once everyone was seated at the table with Livy claiming her seat on Mia's lap, everyone dug in. Mia sat next to her mother while Chad took the seat next to her.

Livy instantly grew close to her uncle Chad but she couldn't get enough of Skip who was the hard headed but loving funny uncle. From dinner Livy was being passed around from member to member. Mia had given up her constant worry of trying to find her daughter in the sea of leather but knew she was okay.

"He looks like her baby girl" Lorca whispered draping an arm over Mia's shoulders. "I see why you kept her a secret." She was waiting for the bomb to drop. It took all but a few hours for that to happen so that was something.

"If your gonna give me a lecture about keeping her a secret, I don't really have to explain myself to you Lorca" she snapped shrugging his arm off of her and disappearing into the lounge. Lorca cursed under his breath and watched as Mia searched for her daughter before she scooping the little girl up and telling her to say goodbye to everyone. Mia glared at Lorca who held an apologetic face but she simply shook her head not accepting the silent apology.

"Sleep time baby girl" Mia whispered peppering kisses over Livy's face. "I love you."

"I love you too mama" Livy sleepily stated. It didn't take Livy long before she was out. Mia couldn't stop looking down at her daughter who was a constant reminder of her father and kissed her one last time before heading back to let everyone out.

"Is anyone gonna tell me what happened with Austin?" Mia asked after taking her seat next to Julia.

"All you need to worry about is that he won't be bugging you anymore" Lee stated ending any further talk about how Austin was cut out of his daughters life. Mia looked to her father and smiled sadly.

Julia didn't need to know what happened. She could've already guessed from what she remembered back home. Austin was a hard headed man who wouldn't take no for an answer. Julia could tell he wasn't the type of man you should mess with but she kept out of her daughter in laws life unless it involved her grandchild.

"Anyone else have a problem with me keeping my daughter a secret?" Mia tried to keep the irritation from her voice but it was no use. The words and irritation both, here out before she could say anything else.

"Mia, I didn't mean it like that. If I offended you I'm sorry" Lorca apologized before he headed out causing Mia to sigh.

"Lorca wait" Mia stopped him before he could move another inch towards the front door. "I'm sorry about what I said. It was a bit harsh and I was a bit on edge with what happened last night."

"None taken little girl" he offered a soft smile before he left the house.

 **AN. Small update. Sorry I've been sick the past few days and haven't been able to do shit but we're starting to get back into Second Chances. The first few of those chapters will be arranged in here before I add them to that story too.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.

After the small gathering her family had in her house without her presence, the guys were around her house the very next morning with breakfast. They filled her entire table and lounge and couldn't wait to wake both her and her daughter up. Mia wasn't surprised when she finally rose from her bed that saw Julia up and ready for the day knowing the elder Lowman loved her mornings and her daughter who was sitting in Lee's lap while Lucy was siting next to them.

"Morning baby" Lucy greeted with a warm motherly smile while she caught all the guys attention who sang out a chorus of good mornings her way.

"Morning family" she chuckled moving around her lounge and placing a kiss to her uncles and two brothers cheeks before finishing in the dining room kissing Julia and her parents.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucy asked knowing her daughter was the least bit happy when she left last night.

"I did thanks. Livy kept me all warm didn't you baby girl?" Mia cheered pulling a cheeky face to her daughter who grinned a toothy grin and nodded uncontrollably. Mia chuckled before pouring herself a strong black coffee as her morning fix for the day.

"So what's your plan for the day ma?" Mia asked as she looked into each bag to see what she felt hungry for.

"Well I was just going to stick around here. You know with my grand baby being here and all. I want to take Julia out sometime today too. It's been a while and I do miss her" Lucy stated honestly.

When Mia left, Happy still often brought his mother up to visit for a few weeks on end and although Julia was unhappy about why Mia and he were no longer together, Julia was still treated like a sister by Lucy. The guys thought of her as a second mother and Lucy was proud to share that pedestal. Julia was a well respected woman still even after Happy's change of charters a few years ago.

"Okay then and what about you daddy?" Mia asked looking to her father with a soft smile. She pulled her mug to her mouth and took a small sip of her coffee.

"Clubs gotta head out soon. We're going on a run up north for a few days before we head to rogue river at the end of the week. We just came to have breakfast with this little one before we go" Lee informed. It was going to be a long run with most of his guys going out. "Lorca, Shark and the prospects will be here though. If you need anything at all-"

"Call one of the guys. I know the drill dad" Mia said rolling her eyes. Lee always had to remind his daughter of the number one rule and it always made him laugh when she answered him back with that very line.

"Of course you do baby girl" Lee said planting a soft kiss to Mia's cheek.

Once the guys had filed out giving generous amounts of loving to Lucy, Julia, Mia and Livy they were left to clean her house. The day seemed to have taken its toll on Mia and by that she meant that it was going extremely slow. With having cleaned her house up in under an hour with the help of both grandmothers, she was left with nothing much else to do. Livy was happily playing outside in the dirt while Julia and Lucy shared a few laughs over a coffee with Melissa who joined them not so long ago.

"We're gonna head out now baby girl. Is there anything you need?" Lucy asked.

"Uh- no. Maybe some junk food? I want to have a lazy movie night. Are you gonna join?" She asked looking up to her mother.

"Seeing as no one is at home to keep me company I thought maybe I could stay here. Spend as much time with these two before Julia heads home."

"Okay. I'll set up Livy's room for you unless you want to sleep with me?" Mia thought knowing she could really use her mothers bear hugs and her large king sized bed was big enough for the three of them.

"I never thought I'd hear that from your mouth ever again" Lucy stated half surprised. She grinned from ear to ear nodding her head yes.

"Okay then. Go on, I'll see you both tonight. Love you" Mia informed kissing Julia, Melissa and Lucy on the cheeks.

She heard the three sing out their love for her too before making her way outside where her baby was happily digging a hole into the dirt garden.

"Liv baby, your making a huge mess" Mia chuckled slipping her feet through her slip ons then closing the distance between herself and her daughter.

"I know mama. I want to make big mess" Livy stated proudly causing Mia to chuckle.

"Are you gonna clean it up when your finished?" Mia asked raising her brow.

"Yes mama. I clean when finished" Livy stated trying to convince her mother that she was when really she knew she was just gonna leave it there.

"You better or mama won't give you chocolate yogurt for lunch" Livy's eyes went wide before she nodded. Mia knew just what her daughter loved the flavored yogurt and as much as she didn't like to use that method of getting her daughter to clean up after herself, she didn't have the energy to do it herself. She sat back down watching as Livy continued to play in the dirt.

By lunch time Mia had searched the web still on the hunt to find a job. She received a few emails but none of her particular liking.

-o0o-

"Mama?" Livy asked that night in bed. She snuggled closer to her mother and wrapped her arms as best she could around her waist due to the weather being shit.

"Yeah baby girl" Mia asked smoothing Livy's hair from her face and kissed her temple.

"I can go home with abuela?" Livy whispered. Mia furrowed her brows not understanding her daughters emotions.

"What's wrong Livy?" Mia whispered. Livy's arms tightened around her mothers waist and she shook her head.

"I want Busta" Livy stated simply. Mia knew there was more to it than that so she pushed.

"That's not it baby girl. Come on Livy what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong mama. I just wanna go home with abuela." Mia couldn't understand what her daughter's problem was considering she loved the guys and Lucy. Maybe it was the shitty weather Tacoma had. It was a bright and sunny morning until it started pouring down later that night but that wasn't it.

While contemplating the reasons as to why her daughter wanted to leave with Julia, she didn't realize Livy'd drifted off to sleep until her light snores broke Mia's concentration. She giggled to herself then kissed Livy's temple once more before falling asleep herself.

-o0o-

Two weeks had passed since Julia left with Livy and Mia was slowly beginning to make arrangements with working. Her time over the few months she'd been in Tacoma was working well with her but she wanted a change of scenery and she wanted it now. Unwinding with a bottle of red wine, she casually tossed her heels off and slumped back on her couch letting the red wine sink into her throat before she felt the urge to want to throw the whole bottle back. It was strange for her because she never drank alone. Needing some company, she decided on calling her brother to come pick her up and seeing as it was a friday night, she could get drunk with her brothers.

Once she messaged Chad who replied almost straight away, she changed in record time choosing skin tight jeans and a simple tank top before throwing on her leather jacket and finishing her look off with a pair of hoop earrings and brown leather boots.

Hearing an all too familiar rumble entering her driveway, she gasped in shock and dropped her jacket that she was gripping so tight her hands were turning a good shade of white. Before she could muster up the courage to stop him from knocking, it was too late. She stilled in her bedroom trying desperately to let her feet begin moving before his knocking became a loud banging she swore would wake up her neighbors. Then, came his gruff voice.

"I know you're in there Mia. Open this door" Happy growled out.

Finally she managed to find her bearings and headed for the front door before he could do anymore damage. Pulling the door open so fast, she just managed to dodge the hit he was about to make on her front door.

"Can I fucking help you?" she snapped glaring at him with her hand resting on her hip.

He scoffed and pushed his way inside before throwing the door closed with his booted foot. "Yeah. You can start by telling me why the fuck your ex was following me a few weeks back?" Happy spat out. She gasped in shock more than anything before making her way into her kitchen.

"There's nothing to explain. You don't have to worry about him" Mia spat out. Reaching into her top shelf cabinet, she pulled her bottle of Jameson out knowing now she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Why? Because my brothers already took care of that for me?" He snapped spinning her around to face him.

"Please Hap, don't do this" Mia rasped. She could feel her insides falling apart with the intense look he was giving her before he took the bottle from her hands and twisted the cap off of the bottle and taking a pull from it.

"Why? Because it hurts your feelings? You think-" Whatever he was gonna say was lost on his ears when she pulled him flush against her and smashed their mouths together. The kiss was needy and heavy on her part and he fell into it. Not sure of what the fuck was happening, he couldn't stop himself when she reached for his growing member.

"Just shut the fuck up and fuck me Hap" Mia rasped heavily before claiming his mouth again.

-o0o-

Mia found herself alone in bed the next morning which was a relief. Raising up from her bed she sighed deeply and looked around to see that every trace of him was gone. Huffing in part relief again she laid back deciding that all things attached to Happy Lowman was now a mere distant thought. The only thing she would ever find love out of his presence was the daughter she loved unconditionally.

AN So here is the last chapter of LAHT. As you can see, Happy still hasn't found out about his daughter which if you've already read Second Chances he finds out in there.


End file.
